


Holding Hands

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, balthave, keep this ship alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: The prompt was 'holding hands.'





	Holding Hands

They’re running away from the latest group of Morganians that have been tailing them, and really, if you had told Dave a week ago that this would be his life, he probably would have laughed in your face.

They turn a corner and come upon a large group of people milling about the street, stretching as far as the eye can see.

Dave quickly dodges a man carrying a multicolor flag who seems to come out of nowhere, and he apologizes hastily.

The guy grins and waves him off as he keeps walking, and Dave turns to Balthazar who has come to a stop beside him.

“What’s going on, is this some kind of parade?”

Balthazar looks around, relieved that they seem to have lost the Morganians for the moment. “Looks like it. Come on, we can blend in with the crowd. The Morganians won’t want to make a spectacle of themselves unless they have to.

They try to move with everyone else and keep an eye out for anyone following them, but they keep almost losing each other in the press of the crowd.

After the third time of having to find Dave, Balthazar growls and grabs Dave’s hand in his own.

Dave looks at their hands in surprise, and then up at Balthazar.

Balthazar forces his face to stay impassive, praying he isn’t blushing. “If we get separated it will be easier for them to pick us off.”

Dave ducks his head so Balthazar won’t see his grin.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* They were in a gay pride parade, and just didn't know it.


End file.
